


三国杀百合短篇

by heehawstreet



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, 三国杀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heehawstreet/pseuds/heehawstreet
Summary: 是三国杀不是三国。
Relationships: 孙尚香/步练师, 甄姬/张春华, 蔡文姬/貂蝉, 黄月英/祝融
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**海天悠**

  
张春华悠悠地凭栏望着天边的一轮圆月，深深叹了口气。这团圆之日，以曹操为首的那帮曹魏卖血流们聚在一起倒是人儿长久了，她一个人却牵不得婵娟，只为曹总语重心长的一句话：春华啊，你在，咱们都不自由，你还是出去赏赏月罢。  
罢，于是她被打发出来“赏月”了，那轮冰蟾倒是漂亮得紧，丝毫不输给窥视着它的紫发美人。  
那若比起无情呢？对世间百态冷若冰霜的嫦娥，和让卖血流唯恐避之不及的冷血皇后，谁更无情？  
张春华又悠悠地叹口气，低下头去，却瞥见那破碎的冰蟾中一张若隐若现不是自己的脸，一头比黑夜更深邃的黑发。她微微勾起了嘴角，任凭身后的人儿环住自己的腰，轻轻唤了一声“甄儿”。她身后的人儿在无声地笑，她感觉得到，因为那薄幸美人正将她的下巴靠在自己的肩上，而自己的颈部已被印上了一抹鲜红的唇印。  
“怎么了，甄儿？”按捺住满心的欢喜，浅浅低语道尽无尽的宠溺。  
“想你啊。”喃喃的轻笑……  
“说什么傻话，不是天天见吗？”  
“天天见，所以天天想啊”……却勾却不了前世今世的相思债。  
“你最近跟曹总混得太多了吧？”  
“啊？吃醋了？”  
“没学会怎么卖血，倒是把曹总对文若的那套甜言蜜语学得倒是一点不拉。”  
“我卖血的时候那是你没看到……而且，只要看到你，甜言蜜语不用学就自动会啦。”  
“那，今晚你有血卖吗？”张春华不自觉地握住了缠绕在自己腰际的手，细细地抚摸甄姬虎口柔嫩的皮肤。  
“张春华，你才是最近一直和奉孝厮混吧。”  
“怎么可能。为什么这么说。”  
“冷血的皇后，怎么这么好色。这双手，不是应该握着匕首让那群曹魏死卖血的哭都不哭不出么？怎么现在竟然在玩弄另一双女人的手，嗯？”甄姬嘲弄的语气中伴随着情欲，执起张春华的手，春华顺势转过身来，凝视着甄姬。  
甄姬将春华的手贴在胸口，凑近春华的耳朵低语道：“你那握着匕首的手，现在想握的是这个吧？”  
还没等春华反应过来，甄姬突然半跪下来，翻开春华的掌心，在那里印上了一个潮湿而温热的吻，然后是手腕。一路向上，最后停在了春华金色的发簪上。  
“你说，如果我含着你的发簪和你1V1，我们谁会赢？”  
仍然不等春华回答，甄姬用嘴拔掉了春华的发簪，紫色的秀发瞬间散落，张春华突然感觉到膝盖止不住的颤抖，以及浑身沸腾的血液。她曾听说，潮汐的起起落落是因着天上的月亮，那眼前的人儿无疑是她的月亮，掀起她体内阵阵的潮汐。都说那群雄的貂蝉是有闭月之姿的美人，她身边的这一位，却有着远比月亮都大的魔力。  
“甄姬……”春华的声音微弱无力，却带着突如其来的、喷薄的情感。  
“嗯？”  
“时候不早了。”  
“果然是跟奉孝学坏了吗？”  
“都说了没有。”  
“嘻嘻……”  
  
谁说她无情？谁说她薄幸？  
她只为她有情，她只待她不薄。  
紫色的长发散落在华美精致的锦被上，和黑色长发不分彼此。那发丝的律动像极了潮汐的律动，然而引起这律动的，却是比那轮冰月更加有情的东西。  
若比无情，张春华自然输给了月亮。  
但，那又何妨？


	2. 意外

孙尚香靠在学院的告示板上，百无聊赖地玩着手机。两点，两点零三分，零五分，零八分……  
自己的老爸兼院长还是那么爱迟到，明明约好了下午两点在他办公室见，现在都过了一刻钟;了，连个鬼影子都见不到！尚香低着头烦躁地在学院走廊里踱来踱去，却不小心和一个柔软的东西撞个满怀。  
呃，毋宁说是人身上的柔软的东西——步练师老师的胸前。  
“老、老师！对、对不起！”尚香没想到今天竟然能在这里见到练师，顿时激动得语无伦次。  
“啊拉，这不是香香么？”步练师倒丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，她只是打量着手忙脚乱满脸通红的尚香，咯咯地笑着。  
“嗯嗯……啊？香、香香？”被自己仰慕着的老师这么亲密地称呼，尚香瞬间感觉心脏都漏跳了一拍，但却又觉得哪里怪怪的。她不会是把自己当成小孩子了吧？  
步练师是教孙尚香她们班古代文学的老师，虽然其实并不比尚香她们大多少，口头禅却是“你们都太年轻了”。就因为这句话，班上有一位同学就这句话的原创版权还找练师理论过，当然，最后争论的焦点必然转移到了这位同学的性别问题上。  
“怎么？不喜欢我这么叫你么？”练师摸了摸尚香垂在耳际的短发，食指指腹有意无意划过尚香的耳垂。  
一阵酥麻的感觉瞬间流窜到了尚香的腰部，她的脸更红了。“喜、喜欢呀……”笨蛋孙尚香！你在说什么啊！这时候怎么也应该说“随您”才对啊！说什么“喜欢”！真是太笨蛋了啊！  
“……可以吗？”练师笑着问。  
“啊啊？什么可以吗？”笨蛋笨蛋！忙着在心里吐槽，老师说什么都没听清楚啦。  
“我是说，只有咱们两个人的时候，你叫我练师，可以吗？”  
“啊？这……”  
“可以吗？香香？”这次，练师是对着香香的耳朵说的，不容香香拒绝。她的嘴唇轻轻触碰了一下尚香鬓角毛茸茸的短发，人如其名，真的好香。  
步练师已经想不起自己是什么时候开始对这个学生产生特别的关注了。是因为开学典礼当天所有人都穿得很正式，而孙尚香只穿着让事业线一览无遗的背心和破破烂烂的牛仔裤就来了？还是因为在她的课上她的眼神总是异常的认真，还有她曾经看不懂的执着和深邃？抑或是不管她走到哪，这个俏丽的短发女生总是带着潇洒而寂寞的神情玩着手机？不管是因为什么，似乎都能也不能解释：不管步练师走到哪，她第一个发现的，总是孙尚香。  
“嗯……”细弱如蚊的回答让步练师笑了。  
“那，现在叫叫看？”  
“练……师……”仍然细弱如蚊。  
“听不见哦。”  
“练！！师！！”尚香猛地凑到步练师耳边，冲着她大叫。就好像向全世界宣告这个女人是她的一样。  
“喂喂，就算学校没人也不用叫这么响吧。”练师苦笑道。明明虚长几岁，却拿她没辙呢。  
“嘻嘻。”尚香吐了吐舌头。  
“话说今天星期六哦，你来学校做什么？”步练师这才想起，这个时间在学校遇到尚香，还挺意外的呢。  
“还不是我那老爹！让我帮他整理个什么东西，约了我自己，他自己却连个人影都没有！”尚香看了看手机，现在已经两点半了，自己的老爹仍然不见踪影。  
“这样啊。那反正下午我也没事，要不去楼上的咖啡厅喝一杯，等你爸爸来电话了你再下来吧。”步练师一边提议，一边不经过尚香同意擅自拉起了尚香的手，尚香也满心幸福地任由她拉着。“当然，不保证一会你还能神志清楚地走下来哦。”步练师笑道，执起相牵的手印在了自己的唇上。  
“老、老师今天又是为什么来学校呢？”因着这意外的接触，尚香又语无伦次起来了。  
“练师。”  
“啊嗯嗯……练师今天是为什么来学校呢？”  
  
来见你啊……尚香。  
尽管是一个，意外的邂逅。


	3. 归汉

“文若啊，文姬不日便该入建安了罢。”虽然近日并无战事，曹操仍然夤夜加班。当然别误会了，他只是在卖血。  
“是，主公。听说是带着匈奴的使者一齐回来的。”即使被外界怀疑和刘备有一腿，荀文若仍然忠心耿耿守护在主公的身旁。  
“准备起来吧。顺便，把这个消息告诉‘她’。我想，她虽非我大魏国人士，然而这偌大的天下，怕是没人比她更望穿秋水了。”  
“是，主公。”  
  
群雄国，王允官邸。（呃王允乱入了  
“她回便回，与我何干？”貂蝉把玩着手上的古锭刀，心不在焉地看着吕布和颜良文丑在那比武决斗。  
“这……”文若虽与貂蝉并不熟识，然而他曾听文姬提起，貂蝉的性格非同寻常，若要说动得她前往魏国参加归汉大典，动之以情不如晓之以理。  
“貂蝉小姐，虽说目今天下大乱，魏蜀吴群四国交战，然我华夏与匈奴之往来未曾中断。此次文姬归汉实乃我汉中之大事，我主公特遣使臣前往蜀吴群三国，邀各国人士参与此次大典。因此，主公殷切盼望貂蝉小姐能赏光莅临敝国。”  
荀彧深知，貂蝉兴许会因为不满文姬常年流落匈奴而拒绝参加，但他若搬出外交辞令，她不去便可能演变成魏国和群雄国的矛盾，在这个问题上，她还是晓以大义的。  
“女儿啊……”王允不知什么时候出现，来到了貂蝉的身边。  
“父亲大人……孩儿……”  
“去吧，别闹别扭了。去了，也许病就好了。”  
真是知女莫若父。  
“是……”  
  
貂蝉回到闺房内，对着镜子不禁深深叹了口气。  
曹操的邀请，荀彧的劝说，以及王允的关怀，她并不是不知道。可是他们不知道的是她每天深夜那寒似铁的罗衾被，以及曾经的宵同梦、晓同妆，深闺步步相随唱。菱花镜里的容颜，一如她离去时那么艳丽绝美，丝毫不见岁月的痕迹。似乎她在匈奴的那些日子，于她不过是一场梦，梦醒来她依然和她相对浴红妆。然而每天清晨枕畔的点点泪痕似乎又在提醒她，那个清丽如同五月雨的女子确实已经离开她，很久很久了。恨她无情无义离开自己一十五载，恨她嫣然轻巧一句“即使是女子，亦当以家国天下为重”，恨她曾经七夕乞巧携手相约山盟海誓，恨自己……恨她却恨不起来。看着菱花镜中的自己，貂蝉不不自觉地化起妆来。黛色勾去了眉眼间点点泪痕，也勾勒起两弯细细长长的柳叶眉。朱唇已经不点而润，她还是抿了抿那海棠淘换的胭脂，只因为文姬喜欢。缓缓挽起脑后青丝，拈起文姬定情相赠的八宝簪，将发髻固定于脑后。有闭月之美的貂蝉深知大魏国虽然龙阳断袖之癖盛行，却难保盛会上没有一两个无耻好色之徒，见到她起便动起了邪火。倒毋宁挽起发髻，断了他们的念想——何况，她确实此生此世，只属于一个人了。那便是这次盛会的主角，蔡文姬。  
  
文姬变了。  
至于是变好还是变坏，貂蝉也不知道。  
那貂蝉曾经无数次亲吻、抚触的黑色秀发不见了，一头干练的齐肩短发随风飞扬。貂蝉原本以为她会穿金戴银地坐在一顶八抬大轿里，而不是穿着貂皮戎装骑在一匹奔驰的骏马上。若说曾经的文姬像一缕风中叹息般清冷，现在的文姬则像旭日那样耀眼。而更让貂蝉没有想到的是，文姬下马之后没有先向曹操行礼，也没有先介绍使臣，而是直接飞奔到她的身边，环起貂蝉的脖子就是一个深吻——这在以前的文姬，是完全不可想象的。  
貂蝉在错愕之中不自觉地回应了，两个人吻得难解难分。匈奴的使者一脸震惊的表情，诸葛亮微微皱起来眉头，黄月英咬了咬嘴唇干脆扭头不去看。刘备下意识地看了一眼荀彧，后者却只是了然微笑地看着那两名拥吻的女子，间或偷瞄一眼自己的主公。刘备无奈地撇过头去，却又不小心看见马超和自己的四弟深情对望的眼神。郭嘉勾起了嘴角向司马懿抛了媚眼，后者立刻回敬以一个杀人的眼神，脸却不自觉地红了起来。曹丕将曹植杯里的残酒一饮而尽，眼神不小心撇到东吴国的孙策正在玩弄都督周瑜的秀发。孙尚香感慨道，“文姬姐姐真是性情中人啊”，一边搂紧了母亲的腰。孙权附和道“是啊是啊”，安然地躺在周泰的怀里。小乔可就没那么淡定了，她尖叫着“哇姐姐你看那个短头发的姐姐像你亲我一样亲貂蝉姐姐哎”，引起周围人更大的围观，大乔只能满脸通红地赶紧将自己色盲加天然呆妹妹的嘴捂住。吕蒙见状把斗笠的边缘压得更低了，好让人不要发现他斗篷里正在为他服务的伯言。甄姬见到那两人的亲密，手无意识地开始玩弄着春华的耳垂，最终按捺不住朝春华耳语了几句，两人就悄无声息地离开了。唯一淡定的可能只有和貂蝉同来的袁公路和张角，他们完全无视现场这亲密暧昧的场景，淡定地互相给闪和闪电玩。  
  
曹操已经不知道该如何向匈奴使者解释这连锁反应了，只得假意咳嗽几声，那缠绵着的两人才依依不舍地分离。  
“咳咳……文姬，今晚酒宴过后，有的是时间给你与貂蝉缠绵，不急于这一时。”  
“文姬明白，主公。文姬只是太过于相思难耐。”  
至于世俗的眼光？不要说磨镜与断袖皆大行其道的大魏了，即使不容于天下又有何妨？她蔡文姬早就在生死关口走过了千百回，生命尚且淬炼如此，又如何会在乎世人的眼光？  
“哈哈，孤理解，理解。走罢，一同赴宴去。这位从匈奴远道而来的使者，孤代表大魏国以及汉中，向你表示欢迎。”  
众人纷纷赶往前殿赴宴，偌大的天地现在只剩下两个人。  
文姬抚上她日思夜想的那张容颜，轻轻吐出一句，我回来了。  
再多的委屈再多的抱怨再多的怨愤，都随着曾经那个清冷如五月雨的蔡文姬一同消逝在风中。现在，她依偎在那个如旭日般温暖的女人的怀里，最深刻凝重的情感此刻也只是汇成了一句淡淡的，欢迎回来。

（完）

  
  
后记  
据说归汉大典过了一个星期后，曹魏的其他人才重新见到了蔡文姬。她找到甄姬，想要讨一些膏药。  
“不好意思已经被她用完了呢。”甄姬万分抱歉地说道。  
又过了三天之后大家才重新见到了貂蝉，她依然满脸倦容。张春华像是料到了什么来看望她，握着她的手同情地说道：“多保重啊。”  
  
蔡文姬！你在匈奴一辈子别回来好了！大！色！狼！


	4. 月神的吻

她第一眼看到那个女人，就忍不住浑身颤抖，仿佛她每一寸褐色的皮肤都燃烧起来，化为怒火向那个女人掷去。  
她是高傲的祝融女王，她是让那些能和大象单挑的蛮族男人都敬畏三分的女英雄，她是千万人匍匐着朝拜着的力量的女神——可是她却是那样一个女人的手下败将。  
“呵，你就是南蛮王夫人。”冷冷的声音带着一声轻笑，连正脸也不瞧她一下。祝融看不清藏在面纱下的表情。  
祝融感觉到她那烈焰一般的骄傲自尊顷刻瓦解了，黄月英的云淡风轻在她看来根本就是在嘲笑她。  
“不是。”妩媚高亢的女声掷地有声地回答。  
“哦？”黄月英似乎来了兴致，她转头看着祝融，上下打量。  
“不是。那你说你是什么？”  
“夫君被擒，我等早已是诸葛丞相的手下败寇，何敢称王？我就是祝融，不是南蛮王的夫人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……说得好！你夫君败给了我夫君，那是他们男人之间的事。我们之间的胜负，倒还未分呢。”  
原来云淡风轻之人，骨子里也是这么好战。  
“我们之间的胜负？”  
“是啊……你怕了吗？”黄月英斜眼挑着祝融。  
“怎么可能！我怎么会输给你这么个弱女子！”虽然看不清她的表情，但祝融感到自己的内心被不知名的零星火苗点燃，轻易燃烧成了燎原大火。“论武艺、刀、剑、匕首、骑射，连男人都不是我的对手！”  
“呵呵，那请三日之内，想办法看到我面纱下的真面目。”  
“无论用什么方法？”  
“无论用什么方法。”  
“一言为定。”一定要看看那张面纱下面到底是怎样一张脸孔。祝融心想。从未对黄月英产生过丝毫兴趣的她，似乎也想要一探庐山真面目了。  
  
让祝融失算的是，她以为黄月英一介奇女子，只是智力非凡，并不晓得她武功竟也如此了得。几次突袭，她与月英只是战成平手，几次将将要扯下她的面纱，都被她轻轻巧巧一招金蝉脱壳逃去，还差点被摸了自己的命门。  
“哎，这黄月英，真不简单哪。”祝融感叹道。  
“这不是南蛮夫人吗？”路过的赵云看到祝融一个人在那托着腮望天，颇为好奇。  
祝融回头望了一眼这个面目颇为清秀的男子，决定把自己的苦水一股脑全倒出来。没想到，听完祝融一番抱怨，赵云哈哈大笑。  
“你笑什么？你武功了得，你去夺啊。”祝融大怒。  
“我笑你只知强攻，不懂智取。”赵云擦了擦眼角笑出的泪。  
“智取？比武我们只能打个平手，比智我完全不是她黄月英的对手。”  
“你不会在她沐浴的时候看啊？笨蛋。”赵云简直想不通了，这么简单这个南蛮夫人怎么想不到？  
“啊！我怎么没想到！沐浴时，面纱一定得摘下来。赵将军，您是怎么想到的？”  
“废话，不那样我哪看得到孟起的样子！他长那么好看却一天到晚裹得严严实实的，真真气死我了。”这下轮到赵云郁闷了。  
“多谢赵将军！”祝融匆匆谢过，便准备起了今晚的“突袭”。  
  
黄月英泡在木桶内，心想，这已经是第三天了，南蛮夫人，你真的要输给我吗？这是你最后的机会了。她将手臂伸出对着天空，却发现一阵黑影从天而降。  
“诸葛夫人，我赢了。”夜行衣下是祝融平静的声音。  
“不是。”  
“什么？”  
“现在在你面前的，不是诸葛夫人。而是黄月英。”  
“都一样。我赢了。那我走了。”祝融说完，转身准备离去。  
“等等！”  
“怎么了？还想比什么？”  
“只是，月色这么美，不准备多呆一会儿吗？”一轮月光掠过，点亮了原本处在黑暗中的月英的脸。  
祝融瞬间凝住了呼吸。她听说，汉人有个神叫嫦娥，是月亮的神，住在月亮上，现在她忍不住脱口而出：“你是嫦娥？”  
黄月英抿嘴一笑，并不答话。她只是走到祝融身边，踮起脚尖在她耳边低语道：“要不要，来我的月宫？”  
祝融并不答话，只是继续呆在那里。黄月英又是莞尔一笑：“那就是要了。”说着不容祝融反抗，拉着祝融的手往里走去。  
等祝融回过神智的时候，她已经一丝不挂地和黄月英一起泡在木桶里了。她刚想要起身说些什么，黄月英游到了她的身边，欺上了她的身，说道：“你以为你赢了吗？不，还是我赢了。我赢得的，是你。”说完，月神将她的唇馈赠给了异族的女神。  
甘之如饴地接受馈赠，祝融心想，好像输了，也没什么不好。  
是夜，她不是诸葛夫人，她也不是南蛮夫人。她是黄月英，她是祝融。  
月光不再窥视月影下交相缠绵的两具女性胴体，识趣地隐了下去。  
而夜，还很长。


End file.
